ANGPAU
by stardee25
Summary: ANGPAU/ Sasuke si sultan sekolah selalu membagikan angpao setiap akhir tahun pada sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya. Tapi beberapa tahun belakangan Sakura tidak mendapatkan itu dari Sasuke. Bukannya matre, tapi Sakura merasa tidak dianggap sebagai sahabat./ "Bagian kamu aku tabung, Ra,"/ "Aku tabung buat membiayai kehidupan rumah tangga kita nanti," / warn: OOC, AU, retjeh.


**ANGPAO**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story starlight**

 **Summary :**

 **Sasuke si sultan sekolah selalu membagikan angpao setiap akhir tahun pada sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya. Tapi beberapa tahun belakangan Sakura tidak mendapatkan itu dari Sasuke. Bukannya matre, tapi Sakura merasa tidak dianggap sebagai sahabat.**

 **"Bagian kamu aku tabung, Ra,"**

 **"Aku tabung buat membiayai kehidupan rumah tangga kita nanti,"**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo, gombal retjeh, Saku polos-minded.**

 **Happy reading!**

Sekarang tanggal 30 Desember, sahabat-sahabatku mulai membicarakan tentang berapa uang yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke itu sultan sekolah, tajir melintir, suka berbagi, pantes duitnya nggak abis-abis.

Sahabat-sahabatku itu Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Chouji, dan Kiba. Walaupun mereka juga sama-sama tajir, Sasuke gak membedakan nominalnya. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu, anggap aja pas kita baru masuk SMP, sebagai rasa terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatnya, Sasuke selalu memberikan angpau setiap tahun baru.

Biasanya isi angpau 900 ribu (gak tau kalau yennya brp. Pokoknya kalau di Indonesia sebanyak itu). Ya sebagai sahabatnya, aku juga dapet. Tapi mulai masuk SMA, dia gak pernah ngasih lagi. Gak tahu tuh kenapa. Bukan maksudku matre ya, cuma kan Sasuke ngasih angpau buat sahabat-sahabatnya, orang-orang juga bilang 'kalau kamu dikasih angpau sama Sasuke, berarti kamu sahabatnya'. Nah, kalau orang mikir kayak gitu kan aku yang sakit hati. Berarti aku nggak dianggap sebagai sahabatnya Sasuke dong?

Bukan masalah angpau nya doang. Sahabat-sahabatku yang lain suka ngomporin.

"Tahun ini dapat berapa ya?" Ucap Ino sambil ngebayangin dapat satu miliar. Lah gila si Ino.

"Ino, gak baik kayak gitu," balas Hinata. Emang bener Hinata baik banget.

"Lah si jidat mah kagak bakal dikasih kayak tahun-tahun sebelumnya kan," celetuk Tenten.

Aku hanya diam. Lagian siapa sih yang matre? Aku mah asal dikasih angpau walaupun kagak ada isinya pun gak apa-apa, yang jelas aku masih dianggap sahabat sama Sasuke.

"Paan sih, gak apa-apa kali," balasku kesal. Tiga tahun ini para sahabatku kecuali Sasuke kompakan buat ngomporin aku. Kesel dong, tapi karena aku bukan anak matre jadi aku gak masalahin soal angpau. Toh Sasuke masih baik sama aku. Bahkan Sasuke lebih sering makan berdua sama aku dibanding mereka.

"Kata orang-orang kalau kamu dikasih angpau sama Sasuke, berarti kamu sahabatnya! Kan kalau kamu gak dikasih berarti apa dong?" Goda Ino.

Fix. Kalau kayak gini aku sakit hati. Ino gak pernah ngungkit hal-hal itu sebelumnya. Aku cuma bisa manyun. Sebel ah, sumpah deh!

Aku berjalan ke luar kelas dengan kesal. Nggak peduli orang nyaut-nyaut, aku kesel pokoknya. Aku melewati Sasuke yang lagi jalan sama Naruto berlawanan arah denganku. Sambil nenteng tas kertas warna merah.

"Pagi, Sakura," sapa Sasuke dan Naruto barengan.

"Pagi," balasku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tuh kan, Sasuke aja masih nyapa aku duluan berarti aku masih jadi sahabatnya. Emang keterlaluan aja si Ino!

Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu membagikan angpao di jam istirahat pertama. Aku tadi pas mau jalan ke kelas sempat dengar bisik-bisik murid lain. Tentang dikasih angpau itu.

Sekarang aku kesel deh. Aku pura-pura gak denger aja!

"Makasih ya buat tahun-tahun sebagai sahabat gue. Kalian emang the best," ucap Sasuke.

"Kita bakal selalu ada buat lo, ya nggak Sak?" Sindir Naruto. Awas aja besok lu udah benjol kena bogem gue!

"Iya dong. Pasti," balasku iyain aja dah. Dalem hati udah nangis aku tuh.

Aing pengen nangis emakkk! Bang Sasu jahat sama aku!

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghampiri. Ia menyimpan sebuah kotak kado kecil di atas mejaku.

"Ini apaan Sas?" Tanyaku. Akhirnya Sasuke ngasih aku sesuatu, tapi bukan angpau. Lah, berarti bener dong aku bukan sahabatnya?!

Waktu aku mau ngebuka kotak itu, Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Jangan dibuka dulu. Emangnya gak ada yang mau kamu tanyain gitu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, bener. Aku mau nanya, ini isinya apa?"

"Gak bakal aku jawab. Aku tahu kamu ingin nanyain sesuatu dari dulu, sekarang kan tahun terakhir di sekolah. Kamu boleh tanya langsung ke aku," ucap Sasuke.

Ino pamer-pamerin angpau nya. Ini sih, kayak Sasuke pengen ngebuat aku nanya kenapa dia nggak ngasih angpau ke aku kan?

"Hmmm, jujur aja yah. Sebenarnya aku nggak mengharapkan dapat apa-apa dari kamu Sas, tapi gara-gara banyak orang yang bilang kalau dikasih angpau sama kamu berarti jadi sahabat kamu. Tapi kan aku nggak dikasih, sedih aja gitu orang-orang mandang aku bukan siapa-siapa kamu," jelasku sambil mati-matian nahan tangis.

"Sakura, tatap aku,"

Aku pun dengan berani menatap Sasuke.

" **Sebenarnya aku sejak masuk SMA nggak pernah nganggap kamu sahabatku,"**

NJLEB!

"Denger dulu aku sampai selesai," lanjut Sasuke. Aku mengangguk.

" **Bagian kamu aku tabung, Ra** ," ucap Sasuke. Oh, lah? Jadi maksudnya naon?

" **Aku tabung buat membiayai kehidupan rumah tangga kita nanti,"**

Nyawaku serasa diambil paksa. I-itu Sasuke beneran kan yang ngomong?!

Btw, mukanya blushing. Kawaii banget!

"Jiaaahhh, si Teme gombal-gembel!"

"Suit-suit~ ciee yang udah bisa gombal,"

Dan berbagai sorakan lainnya. Sasuke memegang kedua tanganku tiba-tiba.

Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dkk.

"Berisik!"

Sasuke menatap lurus mataku. Ia membuka kotak kado yang ia beri padaku.

" **Aku serius, Sakura. Will you marry me?"**

Aku harap aku pingsan saat ini juga. Dilamar gebetan emang sejuta rasanya.

 **Owari**

Aneh banget sih hahaha. Tiba-tiba kepikiran angpau gitu aja langsung pengen nulis. Di sini aku buat Sasuke agak OOC. Sakuranya juga aku buat gak peka-peka.

 **Omake**

"Sasuke, kenapa sih Sakura gak dikasih?" Tanya Ino.

"Oh, aku kumpulin. Nanti pas akhir ajaran bakal aku kasih yang lebih waw daripada yang gue kasih ke kalian," ucap Sasuke.

"Yaelah No, Sasuke mah kan selalu pilih kasih ke Sakura. Dia kan yang paling sering ditraktir sama Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

"Alah bohong. Sakura itu menganut prinsip BSS," bantah Tenten.

"Nggak kok. Aku selalu maksa dia buat gak bayar. Lumayan, latihan jadi calon suami yang baik,"

Tenten, Ino, dan Naruto melongo. Sultan emang beda.

"Kalau aku baik-baikin Sakura kan nanti dianya ikhlas melayani aku. Doain aja ya, moga lamaranku sukses," ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi selama ini..?"

"Hn. Selama ini aku nggak pernah nganggap Sakura sahabat. Tapi lebih dari itu, dia itu calon ibu dari anak-anakku," ucap Sasuke mantap.

Tenten, Ino, dan Naruto jawdrop seketika.


End file.
